Always and Forever
by brookiecookie94
Summary: Kol is gone, How do the originals cope with losing another brother? - Created because I hate how the writers have portrayed how Rebekah reacted to Kol's death. Here is my take on it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so basically. I feel the writers havn't portrayed Rebekah right. She deeply loves her family, yet she seemed perfectly okay with Kol's death. Here is my view on how she would have reacted if I were the writer of TVD (Kol would not have** **died if I did)**

Rebekah's world came crashing down. He was gone, her big brother was gone. She pulled her blanket around her tightly as the tears flowed freely down her face. She hated Elena and her brother, they were so selfish. Killing her brother just so they could find the cure. As if she actually cared that much about the cure. She was so tempted to kill Jeremy, if it were not for the fact that she would have suffered the hunters curse, she would have. Let Elena know what it was like to lose a brother, because of Elena, she had lost two. Rebekah didn't give a crap about Elena or her 'precious' life. She didn't see what was so special about the girl, she was just another annoying doppelganger. She had hated Tatia and Katherine, and probably hated Elena way more than the other two. Stefan had reminded her that Kol tried to kill her, she was safer without him. She shook her head, Kol would never kill her really. She was his baby sister, yeah, they fought a lot. Siblings did that, but he loved her. He would never have killed her. She felt so alone, so lost. Why did everyone care when Elena lost someone, but when her family did, no one cared.

She reached for her phone and dialled Elijah's number. She had already spoke to Nik, the Bennett witch had trapped her at the Gilbert home, forced to look at Kol's body. He had told her not to come, he didn't want his little sister to have to see that. He promised that as soon as he got out, they would avenge their brother. She reluctantly agreed, knowing Nik would have just got annoyed if she ignored him. Relief flooded her when she heard her eldest brothers voice

"Rebekah" She heard Elijah say, he sounded, hurt, she guessed Nik had already told him about Kol. "Di….did Nik tell you?" she asked, she just had to be sure. She heard Elijah swallow before simply answering "Yes". Rebekah gripped the phone tighter "W…We have to stick together. C..Come home Elijah. We need you..We need you more than ever" She said, her voice breaking. She heard Elijah sigh softly "I will Rebekah, I am on my way, I promised you always and forever and I intend to keep that promise. I'll be home in a few days. Stay safe. I love you Becks" He said, using her old nickname. "I love you too 'Lijah" she said before he hung up.

Rebekah put her phone back on her bedside table and stared up at the ceiling, allowing her thoughts to take her back to when she was human. When it was safe, when it was simple.

"You can't come fishing Beck! You're a girl" laughed Kol, at 10 years old, he and Rebekah were constantly bickering. The little 8 year old pouted "Well, It's boring helping Mother cook!" She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Make sure she makes stew!" Kol grinned, Rebekah nodded, Whatever Kol wanted, she pretended she wanted. She tended to get her own way because she was the only girl, the little princess, something she took advantage of often.

Rebekah sighed, Nothing would be the same without Kol. Never again would she hear his laugh or have late night conversations with him. It wasn't fair, Kol was only trying to stop the stupid Scooby gang from raising Silas. She sighed, fine, let the idiots raise him. Let them see that Kol was right. This was all so perfect Elena could be human because the poor dear didn't want to be a vampire. Rebekah thought it pathetic, she was fed up of Elena's moaning. Of her inability to decide who she truly loved. The blonde still deeply cared for Stefan and hated how the pathetic doppelganger was treating him. He didn't deserve it, neither did Damon. What was with doppelgangers and being fickle when it came to men?

Rebekah closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take over her body. Soon, Elijah and Nik would help her avenge their brothers life, and she for one, was looking forward to ripping Elena's head off.

No one messed with the Mikaelsons and got away with it, no one.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebekah woke up at 5am the next day, she groaned and turned over. She didn't want to get out of bed, she didn't want to have to face the reality of what everything had become. She sat up and wrapped her duvet around her again, feeling safe, feeling secure. She willed Elijah to hurry up, Nik to get out of the Gilbert home. Her family was so small and broken now, what started off as five brothers, now became two. She closed her eyes, she couldn't lose Elijah and Nik, they were all she had left.

She moved herself off her bed and walked to the window, staring out of it. She saw a figure, she watched as the figure moved closer to her house. She gasped as she saw Elijah, she ran out of her room, down the stairs and all but threw herself out of her house and into his arms. Elijah wrapped his arms around his baby sister, stroking her hair softly.

"He's gone Lij..He…he thought I hated him" She said, the tears falling from her blue eyes again, unable to hold it in again.

Elijah swallowed thickly "Bekkah, He knew you loved him. He knew we all loved him" he muttered soothingly, trying to comfort his little sister

Over his shoulder, she saw Nik, her eyes met his. He looked so broken, he approached her side and sighed "I'll kill them, I'll rip them all apart. They have destroyed this family too much. They will get what is coming to them" he said softly

Rebekah nodded, moving out of Elijahs embrace. She looked at her two brothers. It felt strangely like when their mother had died, the three of them, standing side by side. She hated this, she hated that the ones she loved kept getting taken away from her. "I want to kill Elena. How DARE she kill another one of our brothers. She is so selfish" Rebekah said, feeling the anger rise. Niklaus put a hand on her shoulder "And we will avenge his death Rebekah. I don't care about my hybrids. We will end her". Rebekah gasped slightly, this was all she ever wanted to hear. Finally Nik remembered that it was family above all and that his hybrids didn't really matter. Elijah watched his two siblings before muttering the words they had once agreed upon "We stick together, always and forever". Rebekah and Nik nodded.

Not long after they had settled into the house, Rebekah and Elijah on her sofa and Nik on the arm chair. They all seemed at a loss for what to say. They had already lost Henrick, that was a day that Rebekah would never forget. Looking at her little brothers body ripped her apart. Then of course they lost Finn, she was never really close to him but it still hurt. Then there was the time she thought they had lost Nik, that was when her world came crashing down. However, they had truly lost Kol. Rebekah and Kol used to be really close, with only a few years separating them, the two often did things together. Mainly, hunt, they tended to hunt together, simply because it was much more fun. Rebekah felt her heart break again when she thought of this.

Nik was the first to break the silence after half hour, snapping Rebekah out of her thoughts "Elena said they had no choice, he was going to cut off Jeremys arm…They wanted to find the cure. Do they not realise how stupid that is?" he said, shaking his head.

Rebekah raised her head off Elijah's shoulder and nodded "Elena wants to be human again. They don't realise what Silas is capable of. Do they seriously think they can take him on?" She muttered.

Nik scoffed "Obviously they do. They're idiots" Elijah merely nodded. Rebekah watched him for a moment, she knew he felt bad. He did when Finn and Henrick had died. Saying he was the eldest, that he should have protected his younger siblings.

"Lij…Don't blame yourself" Rebekah muttered

"He…My baby brother..I lost another one." Was all her could manage to choke out, the tears prickling at his eyes.

Rebekah watched as Nik came over to comfort Elijah. She wondered how her family went from being strong and feared…to this, hurt, broken and apparently, easy to kill.

"We find Elena, we kill her. That…or we get another vampire to kill Jeremy, show her what it's like" She said

Nik smiled weakly "Hm, sounds perfect Rebekah. I do believe you have learnt from your big brothers"

The three of them would stick together, always and forever


End file.
